Series 15
* Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=20 |released=1 March 2011 - 28 March 2011 |previous=Season 14 |next=Season 16}}The fifteenth season of Thomas & Friends first aired during March 2011 in the UK and between April and June in the US. This season has a total of twenty episodes, all of which were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes Song * Hear the Engines Coming Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Victor * Belle * Flynn * Den * Dart * Rocky * Bertie * Harold * Butch * Kevin * Captain * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duke of Boxford * Mr. Bubbles * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * Workmen * The Schoolchildren * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blonde-haired Boy * Norman * The Duchess of Boxford * Scruff * Paxton * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mr. Percival * Jem Cole * Allicia Botti * Sodor Brass Band * The Photographer * The Railway Inspector * The Dairy Manager * The Mechanic * The Bargeman * The Fireman * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Tree Specialists * Sodor United Football Team * The Laundry Lady * The Island Inspector * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Farmer Trotter * Santa Claus * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke Characters Introduced * The Railway Coal Inspector * Dowager Hatt's Friends * Albert's Wife Half Hour Format When season 15 aired on PBS in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, each broadcast airs two episodes, a song and a Down at the Station segment. Exciting Friends * Gordon and Ferdinand * Song: All You Need * Down at the Station: Engines * Toby and Bash Kindness with Friends * Percy's New Friends * Song: All You Need * Down at the Station: The Railway Line * Emily and Dash Learning Together * James to the Rescue * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Down at the Station: The Steam Engine * Happy Hiro Happy Engines * Henry's Happy Coal * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Down at the Station: Coal * Edward the Hero Fun in the Snow * Let it Snow * Song: Thomas, You're the Leader (S13 Version) * Down at the Station: Points * Percy the Snowman Helping Each Other * Stop that Bus! * Song: Roll Along * Down at the Station: Passengers * Spencer the Grand Laughing Together * Big Belle * Song: Go, Go Thomas! * Stuck on You Slow Down! * Wonky Whistle * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Down at the Station: Going Backwards * Up, Up and Away! Special Times * Surprise, Surprise * Song: Roll Along * Down at the Station: The Driver * Tree Trouble Being Useful * Kevin the Steamie * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Down at the Station: Fireman * Fiery Flynn Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Lady Hatt and the Ginger-haired Boy * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Harold, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Bubbles and the Railway Coal Inspector * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Charlie, Bash, Victor, Cranky, Kevin, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, the Maithwaite Stationmaster and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * Rupert Degas as Den (Fiery Flynn only), Dart, Flynn, Bertie and Butch * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, Bert and Norman * William Hope as the Steamworks Worker and the Farm Hands (uncredited) US and CAN * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis and Lady Hatt * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Rocky, the Duke of Boxford, the Maithwaite Stationmaster, the Steamworks Worker and the Farm Hands * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, 'Arry, Bert, Norman, Harold, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, and the Railroad Coal Inspector * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Captain and Dowager Hatt * Ben Small as Stanley * Teresa Gallagher as Belle and the Ginger-haired Boy * Michael Brandon as Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Rupert Degas as Den (Fiery Flynn only), Dart, Flynn and Bertie * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Charlie, Ferdinand, Cranky, Butch and the Sodor Search and Rescue Center Manager Trivia * This season was supposed to be shown after Day of the Diesels, but was brought forwards for unknown reasons. * This season marks the first of a few things: ** Butch's first speaking role in the television series. ** Trevor's first episodic appearance in full CGI. ** Arlesdale End, Castle Loch, the Norramby Fishing Village and Wellsworth's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first and only season to have Rupert Degas as Butch in the UK. Matt Wilkinson later took over this role in the sixteenth season. ** The first season to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast. ** The first season to have an episode written by Gerard Foster. ** The first season, with Season 20 being the second, not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes. ** The first season since Season 8 not to introduce any new engines. * This is also the only season of two things: ** The only season to date, where Thomas, Gordon and Percy have more roles than the rest of the Steam Team. ** The only season to date where Annie and Clarabel are never referred to by name. ** The only season to have episodes written by Laurie Israel, Rachel Ruderman, Neil Ben, and Lizzie Ennever. * This season marks the last of a few things: ** The last season in which Christopher Skala was executive producer. ** The last season in which Jo Jordan was creative producer. ** The last season to have Jukka Voutilaninen as the voice of Hiro in the Finnish dub. * Percy's whistle now budges up and down whenever he uses it. * Jules de Jongh is credited in the UK credits despite none of her characters speaking in that dub. * On Netflix UK, this series was listed as being season 13. The mistake was later corrected. * In Finland, this season was shown on the website MTV Juniori before airing on television. * This season is James's least prominent, as he only speaks in two episodes. Behind the Scenes File:KevinTheSteamieStoryboard1.jpg|Storyboards File:KevinTheSteamieStoryBoard2.jpg File:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard1.jpg File:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard2.jpg File:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard3.jpg de:Staffel 15 es:Temporada 15 he:העונה החמש עשרה ja:第15シーズン pl:Seria 15 zh:第15季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons